Myths of Legends
by Anjel Kitty
Summary: What happens when five unknown girls become a new set of Gundam pilots? How will the boys react and the war end now? This story is an AU slightly.
1. The Beginning

_A/N: _This is a beta chapter for a new story idea. I wanted people's opinions on it, so please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING but the characters: Bay, Dani, Cheerios, Katie and Jess; and the Gundams: Gryphon, Phoenix, Siren, Golem and Guardian!

* * *

**Myths of Legends**

Chapter One: The Beginning

_Time can only tell the truth of things._

_

* * *

_At an unknown location, five teens sat in a room, watching as the Gundams, piloted by terrorists, destroyed those of the Earth Alliance, thinking they were actually OZ members. A brunette, sitting on the couch upside down, frowned as she asked, "So, these are the guys we're supposed to work with?"

"It seems that way," replied a black haired girl, sitting Indian style. The brunette sighed heavily.

"And you guys, call me an idiot," spoke a tall, black haired girl that was sitting next to a blonde. The blonde threw her arm over the girl's neck as she replied, "That's because you are. Just not that big of one, Cheerios."

"Yes, Dani, those are our counterparts," stated a short, black haired teen, sitting next to the brunette.

"Damn… I had hoped they were a little smarter," the girl pouted. The blonde chuckled at the childish action as she turned the screen off. As soon as the screen had turned black, the metal door into the room opened with a whoosh of air. The girls turned to look at them, the brunette falling to the ground in her attempt. The girl closest to her helped her up, laughing silently. Dani settled on to the couch. The man that had walked in shook his head, wondering how these girls had been chosen but knew the answer from experience.

"Thanks, Bay," stated Dani, smiling goofily at her friend before turning to the man and asking, "What's up, professor?"

"I wanted to see what your reactions to the others were," replied G. The girls looked at each other then back to him.

"They're very easy to trick," stated the blonde.

"Katie's right. They also put too much trust in the information you doctors give them," stated the girl seated on the floor.

"Jess has a point. They should have checked on the information before attacking," stated Cheerios.

"All in all, the only one that seems to have a head on his shoulder is 05," stated Bay. Dani nodded before remarking, "The others seem like they are capable of their jobs… It's just they have too many faults that could cause major problems."

"Teamwork for one…" muttered Jess. G was surprised by their reactions. Maybe these teen girls were more than they seemed.

"All right. I think it's time you were sent out to begin fighting also. If you would come with me, the others are waiting for us in the hanger," he stated. The girls quickly moved to follow him. The group walked through the cold metal hall towards a door with a keypad next to it, which G promptly opened. They walked into a huge room with five tall, sheet covered structures with a man standing in front each except for one. G moved to stand in front of the structure that no one was standing in front of. Each girl split, heading for their instructor for the last two years.

"I think I speak for all of us when I tell you that we are proud of you and would like to present you each with your own Gundam made to fit your style," stated G. The others nodded.

"Raven, this is your Gundam the Gryphon," stated J, pulling the sheet off the structure in front of him. A Gundam of white and silver stood there.

"Fox, the Phoenix is yours now," stated Professor G, revealing a red and black Gundam.

"Serpent, Siren is yours to use as how you see fit," stated Doctor S, exposing the dark and light blue colored Gundam.

"Tiger, the Golem is yours," stated Instructor H, revealing a green and brown Gundam to the blonde.

"Falcon, I entrust the Guardian into your hands," stated Master O, revealing a white and silver gold colored Gundam.

"Thank you," replied the girls. The doctors nodded before the J stated, "You all know your first mission assignments."

The girls nodded before climbing into their new Gundams. The doctors quickly left the hanger, and the doors opened, letting the five new pilots to head off to their destinations on Earth.

* * *

_TBC...._


	2. First Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING but the characters: Bay, Dani, Cheerios, Katie and Jess; and the Gundams: Gryphon, Phoenix, Siren, Golem and Guardian!

* * *

Myths of Legends

Chapter 2- First Encounters

_First meetings aren't always the best._

* * *

A slim, tall woman looked down from her perch on the roof, a simple ponytail holding her light brown hair out of her eyes. The sound of gunfire and explosions filled the air before with a deafening boom, the OZ base exploded.

"Did you get the data?" she asked. A shorter woman with short black hair and all black clothes, leaning against the wall the brunette stood on, looked up at her, answering, "Yeah, but someone else was copying the data too, Fox."

The brunette, Fox, turned and jumped down, landing lightly. "I noticed someone else laying bombs as I went through the base. I figure pilot 01 and 02 were there. They're the most known of the pilots for working together, but that's besides the matter. We got what we needed, Raven."

Raven nodded before the two left, no one any the wiser to their presence.

* * *

(Few Days Later)

"Damnit, what the hell did you do, hot head?" shouted Bay as the two ran from the OZ soldiers chasing them.

"One of them asked for my ID and realized it was a fake," she replied, "Next intersection, go right. That area is normally crowded at this time a day."

Bay nodded, and both turned the corner and quickly mixed in with the crowd. Bay looked at her friend and said quietly, "Split up."

Dani nodded before taking off in another direction. She dodged between people before slipping into an alley. She sighed in relief before glancing out to see anyone in an OZ uniform was nearby. She quickly took off her jacket and tossed it into a dumpster, sighing. Jess and Katie were so going to kill her, but the jacket stood out too much.

She slipped out into the crowds and froze when shouts reached her ears. She realized it was nowhere near her and began to move quickly towards where a commotion was happening, worried about her friend. She pushed her way through the people to the front. Two OZ soldiers had a hold of a young man with a long braid. The man was struggling, and Dani felt suddenly cold when she realized who the young man was. She glanced around and caught sight of a young man with wild dark brown hair and Persian blue eyes watching the scene impassively. She gave a silent sigh, thinking 'Bay is surely going to kill me for doing this, but I can't leave him with OZ.' She took a calming breath and pasted a bright smile on her face as she ran out, shouting, "Big brother!"

She glomped the man, who caught her since the guards had released him when she ran out.

"Play along," she whispered before pulling back.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked one of the soldiers. Dani looked over, smiling as she replied:

"Rei Night. My brother and I are visiting this colony."

She rummaged in her pockets and pulled out some folded papers. She unfolded it and held it out to the soldier, "Here's our papers, sir."

The soldier took them and looked them over before nodding and handing them back, "Everything seems in order. Sorry, for the misunderstanding."

Dani took the papers, quickly put them up and nodded, "It's alright, sir."

She turned to her "brother" and grabbed his hand, tugging him along as she walked away, "Let's get going, brother."

After walking for a little while she pulled the young man into an alley behind her. As soon as they were out sight, she dropped his hand, turning towards him, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"And Raven thinks I'm bad at hiding in a crowd," she muttered. The man looked at her curiously before asking, "Why did you help me? I'm a complete stranger."

Dani snorted before replying and raising a finger as she listed off her reasons, "I helped you because: 1) I know what OZ does to rebels; 2) I could help; and 3) it's a bad idea to let OZ have a Gundam Pilot, pilot 02 aka Duo."

Duo gapped at the girl, stuttering out, "Wha…but h…how?"

Before she could answer, there was a flash of light behind Duo and a bang. Two pieces of metal fell in front of her, right at her feet. The man from the crowd stepped up behind Duo, a gun in his hand pointed at Dani.

"Heero!" shouted Duo in surprise when he saw his partner. Dani frowned at the cold man as she felt the comforting presence of Bay step up behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a gun in Bay's hand.

"Thanks for the save, Raven," she whispered before growling at Heero, "I can't believe you tried to kill me after I saved your partner, but I guess that's gratitude from Doctor J's Ice Boy."

Dani spun on her heel and began to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "Let's go, Raven."

Bay looked blankly at the two pilots before jogging after her friend. Heero began to pull the trigger again but stopped when Duo shook his head, whispering, "Don't. She risked getting in a lot of trouble to help me. If she was going to use the knowledge of who I was against me, she would have straight out told OZ, but she didn't."

* * *

"I can't believe he shot at me?!" shouted Dani when she and Bay reached the house, the two were hiding at.

"You know how he is. He thought you were a threat, and he was taught to get rid of all threats," replied Bay, flopping down onto the sofa. Dani sat down next to her in a huff.

"Still…" she muttered. The two fell into silence, watching the crappy TV show that was on.

* * *

The motorcycle sped forward, the rider clad in thick black jeans, a black motorcycle jacket, and a black full-face helmet. The face shield was too darkly tinted to identify the woman. Her attire made it impossible to tell that she even was a woman. She headed into the mobile suit manufacturing center.

As she approached the entrance, she turned left and shut down the motorcycle. No one had seen her, nor did they see her when she jumped the wall. She found her way into the storehouse and planted charges as she hacked into the inventory and blueprints on a computer using Raven's disk.

'Perfect,' the teenage girl thought as she removed the disk and set the timer on the charges, then headed into the assembly building. Despite the dark tint of her motorcycle helmet, she could still see everything in the night. It was part of her Gundam training for the rebels.

The young woman headed to the manufacturing computer and inserted the disk and hacked through the passwords. She began downloading the data from the computer to the disk. When it was finished, she switched the disks and began uploading the virus into the OZ systems.

Suddenly, she heard the breathing from behind her. She turned just in time to block the young man's kick. The boy was Chinese, about her age. The fight commenced, both of the teens striking and blocking at the same rate. Block, kick, punch, knifehand, block, strike after strike, block after block, neither gaining any ground.

The Chinese guy went to punch again and the girl caught his fist as she threw a punch of her own, which the boy caught in turn. In their stalemate, the male spoke.

"Master O," he said, "Do you know this name?"

The girl nodded through her helmet.

"You're part of the next set, aren't you?" he asked.

Then, there was an explosion, and the entire base quaked. The two rebels kept their balance, barely, and the girl popped the disk out as the data virus began to spread.

The two darted out of the base as more explosions followed, reacting to the first. Apparently, the first charge set off the fuel in the warehouses and chaos ensued. The girl headed straight for the motorcycle and she gestured for the boy to sit on the back. He turned and got on his bike and they both headed into the nearby woods. When they were safely out of sight, they stopped.

"So you are a Gundam pilot..." the boy said as he turned off the bike, "For the rebel forces. Then, we are on the same side."

"Yes," the girl spoke as she unfastened her helmet, "You are Chang Wufei, Gundam Pilot 05, I am Falcon," she took off the helmet, revealing a beautiful young woman with dark brown, almost black, hair and chocolate brown eyes. Chang looked shocked.

"You're a woman!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Falcon answered.

"But women are weak!" Wufei argued, "You match my fighting....I fought a woman!" he continued in disgust.

"Well, obviously I'm not weak, now get over it, Wolf, and let's get the hell out of here!"

* * *

A blonde woman walked the street, humming a tune to herself. She paused as she passed a park to look at the children. Soft crying reached her ears, and she looked over to the source to find a young boy sitting in front of a tree, crying. She glanced up into the tree and noticed a kite stuck on one of the branches. She entered the park and headed over to the boy. She knelt next to him and softly asked, "Is that your kite stuck in the tree?"

The boy sniffled as he replied, "Y…yes, the wind caught it and blew it into the tree."

"Want me to get it for you?" she asked, smiling softly. The boy looked up her, hope in his eyes as he asked, "Would you really?"

The blonde just laughed before standing up. She looked at the tree, trying to decide how to get to the kite. She sighed before beginning to climb the branches. She straddled the branch below the one the kite was stuck on and scooted across it. She began to reach up to the kite when an ominous cracking noise sounded. She paused and slowly looked back over her shoulder. _'Crap,'_ she thought when she saw that the branch was beginning to break. She turned back and quickly reached up. Right as her fingertips touched the kite, the branch broke, and the blonde tumbled downward.

Her eyes closed as she waited for impact. But instead of the hard ground, she landed on something soft that grunted when she landed. Her eyes snapped open and landed on a short blonde and blue-eyed man. She scrambled off the man and quickly helped him up as she muttered apologies. The man laughed it off and stated, "It's fine. I'm just glad you aren't hurt, miss."

She blushed faintly as she replied, "I _am_ really sorry for landing on you. I was trying to get the kite that was stuck in the tree for a little boy."

"I assure you, it's quite alright," reassured the man. The blonde woman looked about to argue, but the man shook his head and stated, "It's fine. Now, I must get going."

The woman nodded and watched as the man walked away, and she whispered to herself, "Great way to make a good first impression on pilot 04."

* * *

A tall, shorthaired brunette was staring at a map as she walked through the city streets, muttering to herself, "This makes _no_ sense at all to me."

She turned a corner and ran straight into someone. Before she could fall to the ground, two arms grabbed her. She looked up and into a single green eye. The young man that she had run into set her on her feet before just gazing unemotionally at her. She blushed self-consciously as she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The man just nodded before turning to leave. The brunette quickly caught his attention, "Wait! Can you help me find the public library here?"

The uni-banged teen looked back at her before giving a swift nod and walking off. The brunette ran to catch up, thinking, _'Doctor S was right. Pilot 03 isn't social at all.' _

* * *

TBC...


	3. The Official Meeting

Myths of Legends

Chapter Three- The Official Meeting

_Second Chances, Second Meetings._

* * *

"You tried to shoot one of them?! I figured you were more intelligent than that!" shouted Wufei. The five were at one of Quatre's mansions, resting after the long series of missions they had gone on.

"She knew too much. She is a risk to the mission," replied Heero, flatly. Wufei just shook his head before replying, "Do you not remember when we were told of a set of rebel pilots that were on our side?"

Heero frowned faintly, "Yes, but there was no mention of them being women."

"I realize that, but there was no mention of them being male either," Wufei grumbled, "Even for onna they're still worthy allies."

"Whoa! Wu-man just complemented a girl," Duo exclaimed before putting his hand the Chinese boy's forehead, "No fever. You feelin' alright, Fei?"

Wufei swatted at the braided boy's hand, growling, "I'm fine, Maxwell."

Not a second later the computer screen lit up, and the familiar face of one of the doctors came on.

"Hello, gentlemen," Dr. G said, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but you will be having visitors in…" he checked his watch, "3…2…1…"

Tires screeched outside as a car came to a stop outside the mansion. The pilots looked at each other before heading outside. The passenger door opened, and a familiar woman to Duo and Heero stepped out.

"Damnit, Fox! It's not like we're in a race to get here," she shouted as the driver door opened, and another woman stepped out. She looked over at the first woman with an innocent smile as she replied, "I don't know what you mean, Raven."

"You can argue all you want later," another girl, familiar to Wufei, commented as she got out of the car and began to walk toward the door, "Right now, we have more important things to do."

Heero's hand twitched as if he was contemplating reaching for his sidearm.

"Whatever, Falcon," Fox replied before putting her head back in the car, "Hey, Serpent, Tiger, get out of the car."

She pulled her head back, slamming the door shut. A mischievous grin appeared on her face when she saw Heero.

"Hey, Mr. Ice Boy! It's nice to see you again. This time try to keep from shooting me," she stated, bouncing over to Falcon and Raven.

"Evening, gentlemen," Falcon greeted them.

"Yes, er," Quatre greeted, a bit surprised, "Welcome, please come in."

Heero looked unnerved slightly; he didn't like the idea of outsiders, even though the girls were on their side. Duo smiled.

"Hey," he greeted Fox, "I never thanked you for saving my neck earlier…" he broke off, waiting for Fox to give him her name.

Meanwhile Wufei had his eyes closed, trying to be discreet.

"Hello, Wolf," Falcon greeted him. Fox looked thoughtful for a second before replying, "I don't see a reason for us not to tell you our names since we know yours."

She held her hand out, smiling, stating, "Name's Dani, also known as Fox. Pilot of the Phoenix."

"Nice to meet ya, Dani," Duo replied as he took Dani's hand. Wufei glanced at Falcon and nodded to her. Dani shook Duo's hand before dragging Raven over, "This is my partner, Bay aka Raven. She pilots the Gryphon."

Dani looked around a second later before frowning, "Hold on a sec."

She ran over to the car and jerked the backseat door opened. Her hands went on her hips as she shouted, "Get the hell out of the damn car!"

Falcon shook her head, though smiling, at Danielle's lack of tact. Duo tried to keep from laughing and failed. Bay rolled her eyes. Then, Falcon looked up at the male Gundam pilots and said, "I'm Jessica, by the way, Pilot of the Guardian."

Quatre walked past Jessica and Bay and went to help the others out of the car, being the gentleman he was. Trowa stood silently in the corner, curious, but stoic at the same time. Quatre opened the other door and helped a blonde woman out, one that was familiar to him. A soft voice called from the car, "Is it safe now?"

Trowa's head tilted slightly, a bit more curious. Ah yes, the last woman must be the one he ran into.  
"Yes it's safe!" Danielle half-shouted, "My driving isn't _that _bad!"

"That's what you always say," snapped the woman with the softer voice as she stepped out, shutting the door behind her. Dani glared at her before turning on her heel and walking over to Bay.

"Meet Katie and Cheerios," Falcon introduced the blonde and the soft-voiced girl as they stepped inside.

"Well, now," Dr. G said, "Nice to see you all know each other now."

"Actually Doc, if you want to get technical, we all kinda met before now. Mr. No-Emotions over there," Dani pointed to Heero, "tried to shoot me after I saved his partner from the little OZ soldiers."

"You tried to shoot her?!" Dr. G asked stunned.

"Yeah," Bay replied, "He probably didn't realize the second set were women...You Docs _did_ tell them that we were girls, didn't you?"

Dr. G looked slightly nervous as he replied, "Um… not really, but we didn't say you were male either!"

Danielle, Cheerios, and Jess all smacked their foreheads and Bay and Katie shook their heads.

"Brilliant, Doc," Jess said as she looked up at the screen, "How _exactly _did you expect them to know who we were when we _did _find them? You didn't tell them anything about us other than that there was a second set of rebel Gundam pilots, did you?"

"Well, we figured the boys were smart enough to think before acting, but it seems we were wrong. I'm just glad 01 didn't succeed in his effort," the doctor replied.

"Freakin idiots… absolutely every last one of them…" Dani mumbled to herself.

"Not all of us are so careless," Wufei muttered quietly in response just loud enough so Danielle would hear it.

"Anyway," Jess interrupted, "Can we get on with the point here?"

"Wasn't talking about you guys, but you did attack first then asked questions when you met Jess," Dani replied quietly before asking louder, "Yeah, Doc, why did you want us to come here? You sent some short ass message about it being important to get to this location ASAP and nothing else."

Wufei gave Danielle that one, she was right. He had attacked first. "Well, we need you all to work together from now on..." Dr. G answered.

"We figured that out, genius," Bay interrupted.

"We thought to do that all of you should spend some time together since it was decided to switch up the partners," G continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Dani screeched.

"Why?!" Cheerios asked nervously, nervous about who she'd get paired up with.

"What better way for all of you to learn to work together than for you to be partnered up with someone from the other set," Dr. G replied. Dani glared at the man, replying, "We do just fine with the setup with have now, thank you very much."

"Yeah," Cheerios agreed, "why can't we keep the setup we've got?"

"Because, what you don't realize is that you each have skills that compliment another on the other set, and vice versa. You would do much better and be even more successful and effective if you worked in such a manner...theoretically, of course," Dr. G responded.

"Theoretically?!" Katie asked incredulously, "What do you mean, theoretically?!"

"We're unsure of how well each person will interact with their counterpart… It is the one thing that we have no idea what can occur," Dr. G replied. Dani looked at him flatly before stating, "You and your fellow doctors are insane if you think that a few days together will make us all buddy-buddy."

"Here are the new partners," Dr. G said, again as if Dani hadn't spoken, "01, you will be working with Raven. 02, you will now work with Fox. 03 is with Serpent. 04 and Tiger. And 05 with Falcon. Hopefully you will all have learned to work with your partners and as a group by your next mission. Get started."

Then the screen shut off. Dani stared blankly at the screen before looking at her friends and asking, "Any idea what they were smoking when they came up with this _brilliant_ plan?"

"I dunno," Bay answered, "Why do they do that stuff? Crazy doctors…"

"Well," Quatre interrupted, "It seems we will be traveling together from now on. I have plenty of extra rooms here, so you are welcome to them."

"So, what now?" Cheerios asked.

"Settle down and get to know our new partners, I guess. I'm just glad we have our bags in the car," Dani replied, rocking on her heels.

"We'll take care of those," Quatre told the girls, "and if you tell us where they are, we could have your Gundams transported here as well."

"The Gundam part isn't necessary. We told the doc's, we didn't want the Zero System and instead put our own little program in," Dani replied before turning to Jess and continuing, "You have the master code. Just type it in with the coordinates and send it, please."

"No problem," Jess answered as she pulled out a small touch pad and typed in a variety of numbers

"The Gundams will arrive in a matter of minutes," Jess informed them. The Gundams stealthily arrived in the back of the mansion.

"Perfect," Jess said, proudly.

"Anyone mind explaining how your Gundams pilot themselves?" asked Wufei. Dani looked at Jess, "You and Bay made most of the program. We just helped, so you explain because Bay will get too technical."

"It's really just a simple auto-navigation program. It can't make the Gundams attack or fight. It just allows them to get from point A to point B. it makes it easier to transport them, though a computer could never match the human element required for success," Jess explained.

"So, anyone could have seen them?" questioned Heero, eyes narrowed.

"Nope! All of our Gundams have a cloaking device, so unless they ran into something, no one will notice them," chirped Dani.

"A useful little invention of mine," Jess said with a grin, "but it drains a bit of power, so the cloak is usually just used for transport and first strike purposes."

"Whoa!" Duo stated, intrigued.

"That is quite impressive," Quatre agreed.

"Jess comes up with some very useful things," Dani replied before looking at Jess, "I'm going to go work on the Phoenix since I didn't get a chance to before coming here."

Jess nodded, and Dani began to walk towards the door but paused when Duo asked, "Mind if I come with?"

Dani smiled brightly and replied, "Sure."

Duo quickly walked over to her, and the two left, talking quietly.

"Those two seem to be getting along," Katie commented with a grin.

"Looks that way," Jessica answered, "Quatre, do you have any candles and a quiet room?"

"Of course," Quatre answered as he summoned a servant to lead the way. Jess followed the servant to a den, where Jess lit six candles in a circle, sat in the middle of them, and began to meditate. A few minutes later, a soft knock sounded before the door opened slightly. Wufei looked in and took in the scene before asking, quietly, "What are you doing?"

"Meditating," Jessica replied as she opened her eyes, "You can come in."

Wufei slipped in closing the door behind him. He looked away as he asked, "Would you mind a companion?"

"I don't mind at all," she said as she got up and moved the circle of candles outward. She lit six more candles, adding them to the circle before sitting back down, leaving room for Wufei. It was strange. They didn't say a word to each other, but they were learning so much more about each other in the silence. Their breathing and heartbeats were in harmony with each other as they cleared their minds of thoughts.

Meanwhile, Katie looked between Bay and Heero, who were glaring at each other. She sighed before turning to Quatre and asking, "Mind if I use your kitchen?"

Quatre shook his head, answering, "Not at all. Let me show you how to get there."

Katie and Quatre left down the hall. Cheerios looked at her silent companion and asked, "Is he always like this?"

Trowa looked at her before replying, softly, "Yes. Is there something you would like to do?"

"Listening to music sounds nice. Just relax," Cheerios answered.

"This way," he replied before heading towards the music room, leaving Bay and Heero to their glaring contest.

Trowa put classical music in the stereo, and it began to play. The piece was calming and solemn, and as they listened, they began to talk.

"Did you know you can make an explosive out of household items?" asked Dani, continuing their conversation on bombs and explosives.

"Really?!" Duo asked, excited, "I usually use C4. They're a lot of fun."

"Yeah, but what do you do when you don't have access to any?" replied Dani, smiling.

"Good point," Duo agreed, "So, don't take offense, but how did a bunch of girls become rebel Gundam pilots like us?"

"They noticed us because of our specific talents and began to train us. That's about it," she replied, looking up at the sky.

"Kinda like how they found me," Duo answered.

Meanwhile, after about half an hour of meditation, Wufei and Jessica opened their eyes. Jess smiled slightly, serenity colored her face. She felt that she had learned more about Wufei in the half-hour of silence than if they would have spoken constantly during that time.

Meanwhile in the living room, Bay and Heero still glared at each other, neither broke their gaze, nor did either break the silence.

In the Music Room, Cheerios and Trowa still sat, listening to music as they conversed softly.

"So, you joined a circus?" Cheerios asked, "Why?"

"Yes, because it was dangerous," he answered.

"Because it was dangerous? What do you like to live on the edge or something?" Cheerios asked.

"You could say that," he replied, a faraway look on his face.

"You're not trying to kill yourself, are you?" she asked. He gave no reply, not looking at her.

"You are!" she accused, "You can't do that! Despite how much is wrong in your life or how much wrong you've done, you've got to live on if you want to even have a chance to fix it!"

Trowa sat there, stunned. No one had spoken to him like they really cared. He was saved by a loud bang that came from outside.

"That didn't sound good," Jess said to Wufei as she stood up and headed out of the room to find out what happened. Wufei quickly followed her out. They both met Trowa, Cheerios, Quatre and Katie in the hall headed the same way.

In the living room, Bay's right eye suddenly twitched as she slowly turned to look in the direction of the bang, all the while not blinking. Heero blinked in surprise.

"What was that?" he asked. The other six entered the room, glancing at the two. Bay shook her head. Jess approached the door, frowning; she looked exasperated as she walked out.

"Which one of you got into the smoke bombs?!" Jess shouted. Dani was on the ground, laughing. Duo was standing nearby, a stunned expression on his face, which was covered in soot. Jess slapped her forehead.

"By the way, Duo, in case Dani didn't tell you, that's a smoke bomb," Jess said, laughing.

"Thanks for telling me!" Duo said, sarcastically.

"I was trying to tell you when you set it off," Dani stated between chuckles.

"Why you…" growled Duo, lunging at her. She danced out of the way, and a chase began.

"Are you sure you're naturally blonde, Duo?" Bay asked as she walked over to Jess. Duo paused to look over and replied, "No, I'm not."

He went back to chasing Dani. Jess shook her head and muttered, "Honestly, I really should keep my gadgets away from those two. They're dangerous…"

Dani stopped, suddenly, shouting, "I am _NOT_ dangerous!"

Duo slammed into her, knocking the two to the ground. Bay looked over to Jess and smirked, evilly, "You know… they would be a smart match."

She then looked back at the direction of Duo and Dani.

"Smart might not be the word I'd use," Jess laughed, eyeing the pair. Duo still covered in soot. Dani twisted underneath him, laughing brightly in amusement.

"You're right… good or baka?" Bay asked, still watching the two goof balls.

"Good for each other, I guess," Jess replied, "But that's not my call. It's theirs."

She indicated the two.

"Aw! C'mon! We can't play matchmaker!" Bay made sure she whispered that part.

"No, Bay," Jess answered, "let them be."

Jess looked at the two as they brushed themselves off.

"Damn," the shorter black-haired girl replied, pouting for a brief second. She looked back over to the two goofs, "You two done creating hell on Earth?"

"Bite me, Bay," snapped Dani. Duo smiled before heading over to Heero.

"They're not so bad, ya know?" Duo said.

"Hn," replied Heero before heading back inside. Jess shook her head and yawned.

"I'm going to head off to bed. See you all in the morning. And don't let Duo or Dani anywhere near my Gundam."

Bay nodded, "Will do."

She then threw a rock at the retreating Heero's head. The rock smacked him the middle of the back of his head. Dani and Duo muffled a laugh before heading inside too. Heero turned back to Bay, glaring. Katie and Quatre shook their heads before heading to bed. Wufei just sighed before heading in too. It seemed things were going to get very interesting. Trowa and Cheerios looked at each other before going inside too. Bay just smiled at the ice boy and walked over to him, "Yes?"

Heero glared at her, not answering. Bay shrugged, flicked Heero's nose and walked off to bed, smirking all the while. Heero stood there, stunned. No one had ever treated him that way before. He shook his head before heading inside too.


	4. Destruction can be a Hobby

Myths of Legends

Chapter Four- Destruction Can Be a Hobby

_Boredom_ _plus homicidal teens equals bad day for somebody._

* * *

Dani groaned as bright sunshine flooded the room she was in. She pushed the covers down as she slowly sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She blearily looked around the room before climbing fully out of bed. She stretched her arms out over her head as she glanced at the clock, _6:35 AM_. She huffed as her arms dropped to her sides. None of the other girls would be up this early. She shouldn't even be up this earlier.

She sighed before wandering out of the room and down the hall. As she walked she listened closely, but heard no sign of the others being up. She huffed before deciding to head outside. At least outside, she could do something about her boredom without worrying about waking anyone up. When she reached the stairs, she took them two at a time, her bare feet barely making a sound on the plush carpet. Once she reached the main level, she headed towards the front door and out it, the door closing with a soft click behind her.

Duo yawned as he wandered into the dining room, where he found the rest of the pilots minus one braided female. Violet eyes looked around before he walked over to the black-haired woman typing away on a laptop. She glanced at him before looking back at her screen, stating, "If you're looking for Dani, she's most likely still asleep. Check the room she was assigned."

The Deathscythe pilot froze, staring blankly at the woman before nodding and then heading back up the stairs. He walked through the hall til he reached the door that he remembered Quatre assigning the girl last night. He knocked on the door and then waited for an answer. Five minutes later when he didn't hear anything, he knocked again and called out, "Fox, you awake?"

Once again, the braided boy didn't get an answer, so he tried the door knob. The door wasn't locked, so he headed into the room. The sunlight filtering through the curtains gave enough light for him to see the mussed bed, but no sign of the female destruction expert. He frowned faintly before searching the room. Five minutes later, he still hadn't found a trace of the girl he was looking for. He headed back downstairs and into the dining room, stating, "She wasn't in her room."

The girls seemed to pause before looking at each other with wide eyes. Bay snapped her laptop shut before standing, cursing, "Shit. She must have woken up early, which means she's bored and wandering around again. Damnit, the last time this happened, there was all kinds of booby traps around the safe house."

"So, it's a bad thing?" questioned Quatre. Katie glanced him before nodding, answering, "Very much so."

* * *

AN: Okay, I decided to at least post what I did have wrote for this story even if at this moment, I am unsure if I am even going to finish it. I know this chapter is not complete, but I wanted to post it anyways because one, I didn't want to lose it and two, I wanted to see if I should even try continue writing it.


End file.
